the payback
by gootje
Summary: what would happen if Theresa comes back and she would do EVERYTHING to get Ryan back. Please R&R! NEW CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

Episode 1 : the payback

Ryan and Marissa are sitting in the poolhouse. Marissa earned Ryan's trust back after the whole thing with Oliver. Even Theresa is past time for Ryan. Suddenly Marissa get a call.

"Hello, with Marissa" she said gently.

"You should come quickly, there is something with you're dad" a weird voice said.

"What…what happened?" Marissa said really concerned.

"That don't matter, just come home!" 

And the phone was out.

Marissa jumped up to her car and said she had to go.

"I have no time to explain, I will tell you later"

Ryan didn't now what happened so he let her go.

------------------------

Meanwhile Seth is playing 'magic' while summer walks in. Seth is surprised to se her here but also glad. Summer gives Seth a smooth kiss and start talking.

"I'm bored Cohen, can't we do something?" 

"What do you want to do?" 

"I don't now, go shopping maybe?" she asked real slowly.

Seth new if they would go shopping she going to spend a lot of money, and Seth hate shopping. But he can't resist her doggy eyes and said they could go. Summer grabs her purse and off they go.

-----------------------------------------

Marissa is back home but she doesn't see anybody, even her dad isn't there. Suddenly she sees Theresa, with a gun in her hands!!

"Hey Marissa" she said mad.

"What are you doing in my house?" Marissa yelled.

"Just want Ryan back and if you're not here anymore then…"

"Don't do this Teresa!" yelled Ryan. What is he doing here? He was concerned of Marissa so he followed here.

Theresa isn't stopping and she shoot. But Ryan jumps in front of Marissa and he got the shot. Theresa is shocked that she shot Ryan and then runs away.

Marissa is shaking and look for her phone. She found it and called 911.

"You're going to be alright Ryan," she cried.

"I…love…you," he said slowly.

"I love you to, but don't tray to talk to much!"

911 is there and she go with Ryan. She thinks about the Cohen's. She should call them. She dialled the number of Seth.

"Hey, with Seth"

"Seth,…" Marissa said crying

"Marissa, is that you, what happened?"

"uem…Ryan is in the hospital, he got shot."

"What" Seth yelled and he drops the phone.

p.s.: please write a review. That helps a lot. And my grammar is going to be better!


	2. i have always love you

I don't own any characters, only the characters you don't see at the show.  
  
Episode 2: I have always love you  
  
Summer was just walking out the store smiling while she sees Seth.  
  
"Seth, what's wrong"  
  
Seth didn't answer but he was still shaking  
  
"What is it" here eyes become wet.  
  
"Eum, eum, Ryan is in the hospital, he got shot!"  
  
"Oh no!" now Summer was really crying and Seth almost.  
  
"We have to go there, is Coop there?" Summer asked crying.  
  
"Yeah" he said, "she called me"  
  
They run to their car and take off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sandy and Kirsten are already in the hospital. Marissa is really wet of her tears and she just want that Ryan didn't jump. But now she really now he loved her and not Theresa. Kirsten is crying to while the doctor comes in. "Family of Ryan Atwood?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ryan is shot in his arm and it's a really bad shot, but he is going to be alright."  
  
"O thanks", Marissa said with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Can we see him?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, he's awake"  
  
Sandy and Kirsten say Marissa should go first but Marissa want to wait till Summer and Seth are here. So Sandy and Kirsten go first. Summer and Seth have arrived and Summer runs to Marissa to give her a big hug. Marissa tells the whole story that happened. Sandy and Kirsten are back and now it's Marissa's turn. She's nervous. She is going in to the room and Ryan sees here. There is coming a smile on his face. "Hi there" Marissa said and gives him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"How are you doing", Marissa asked, "and thanks for what you did for me."  
  
"Now I really now you love me" she said with a smile.  
  
"I have always love you" he said.  
  
"Me to", "I should go because Seth is waiting to come in"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye Marissa" he said.  
  
Seth is coming in and he gives Ryan a hug.  
  
"I was really scared that you would die man", Seth said  
  
"You are like a brother to me and it was so boring being alone" Seth said and he caught.  
  
"I now, you guys are like a real family to me and you all really care about me, I was also scared that I would die, you now" Ryan said.  
  
"Wow, a scared Ryan, I didn't now that could happen" they laugh.  
  
"I should go, you have to get some sleep"  
  
"Bye"  
  
p.s. : please write a review. I now my grammar isn't that good but it's going to be better. 


	3. the comeback

Episode 3 : the comeback  
  
The next morning , Ryan can go home. But he isn't totally recovered yet so he has to rest a lot. Back home, Kirsten is preparing the poolhouse for Ryan. Everything has to be right so Ryan Is really comfortable. Marissa brings Ryan home and Ryan is glad he could go home. He hates hospitals. But when they entered the poolhouse, Theresa is sitting on the bed. She wants to talk to Ryan.  
  
"Way do you want to talk, you shot me!" Ryan said angry.  
  
"That shot was for Marissa, not fore you", she said.  
  
"Well, Marissa is a part of my life, if you shot here, it's like you shot me, she really means a lot to me" he smiled at Marissa and then looked back to Theresa.  
  
'I don't believe you Ryan!" she said angry.""You love me more, I now it!"  
  
"Theresa, you where just my first girl next door and that wasn't mend to rest, now I really love Marissa and she maybe the right girl for me, I'm not going to let her go."  
  
Marissa said Theresa should better go, Ryan needs some sleep. Theresa stood up and she punched Marissa in the face and she is going away. Marissa is lying on the ground, her lip is bleeding. It was a really hard punch. That was normal, she comes from Chino. Ryan puts Marissa on the bed so she could rest and he leys next to her. Then they fall a sleep.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sandy is talking to Kirsten in the kitchen. He is concerned about Ryan, he thinks that Ryan is in danger and he should better call the police about Theresa. But Ryan didn't want that. Sandy is too concerned and he calls the police. Ryan was thirsty and he had going to the kitchen and he herd Sandy calling.  
  
"Sandy, way are you calling the police?" he asked.  
  
"I was just worried about you."  
  
"But I asked you not to call the police, I that I could trust you!" he said and slammed the door and he is going to the poolhouse. Sandy follows him and explained to Ryan he is just concerned about him. That he is like a son to him. Ryan says if he calls the police, and they now he is a part of the problem that h maybe got to go away. "I going to make sure that isn't going to happen" Sandy said and he took of.  
  
Marissa is now awake and Ryan and Marissa are hugging. Because with all the thongs that happened, it's a long time ago they have hold each other really good. -------------------------  
  
p.s.: please right a review, that really helps a lot, in now it's a little short but that will change I hope. I now my grammar isn't that good but it's going to be a lot better. My man helps with the grammar. 


	4. the motherdaughter fight

Episode 4: the mother-daughter fight  
  
Seth is with Summer. They are sitting on Summer's bed talking.  
  
"What are you thinking about Seth" Summer asked.  
  
"About everything that happened with Ryan and Marissa" He said.  
  
"Yeah, me to" Summer answered.  
  
"You now, the police is coming to talk to them" Seth said a little bit worried.  
  
"I didn't now that, we should go there and support them", she said and she grabs her purse.  
  
********************  
  
Back home, Julie has arrived at the Cohen's. She is really mad at Ryan.  
  
"I new you weren't good for Marissa" she said and she took Marissa by her arm a little hard.  
  
"What are you doing mom, you are hurting me" Marissa said scared.  
  
"You are coming with me, you can not stay here any more," she said.  
  
But then the police came and Julie is now really kind to Marissa.  
  
"Why are you so kind to me now?" Marissa said when the police was gone.  
  
Julie didn't answered.  
  
, I don't want to go with you and besides, id don't life with you anymore." she said and she maid Julie real mad!  
  
"Who do you think you are, I'm not the addicted one, you drink, take pills and then I'm the bad one?!" she screamed.  
  
"Did you even think for one minute why I did all those things?, because of you, I always got to be perfect, I always got to do what you say, well you now mom, I'm sick of that!' Marissa yelled and she runs to the poolhouse. Ryan wants to run after Marissa but Julie stops him.  
  
"It's all your fault, since you lived here everybody and everything is changed, I don't now why Sandy and Kirsten are keeping you here?" said Julie  
  
"Well they keep me her because they care about me and they actually have a hart. And it's good that everyone is changed, now they see you don't care about anyone."  
  
"You don't know anything about me", she yelled.  
  
"I now enough about you to tell that", he said and he took of to the poolhouse.  
  
******************  
  
Seth and Summer have arrived, but a little to late to support Ryan and Marissa. They are going to the poolhouse and they see Marissa crying and Ryan is comfort her. Summer has an idea, they should hang out together, just the 4 of them. Everyone agrees. Now Ryan and Marissa (hand in hand) and Summer and Seth (hand in hand) are walking on the beach and they are really enjoy the time together. That was a while that they had so much fun.  
  
p.s. : please write a review! 


	5. a good beginning with a bad ending

Episode 5: a good beginning with a bad ending  
  
*I don't own any characters from the o.c., but I wish I did  
  
Now when everything went well, Julie has been arrested on steeling. She stole diamantes. She had stolen at a couple of stores for a lot of money, 14 000 $. When Marissa hears that she isn't sad. It was her own fault. But she is a little down because it's still her mom. So she is going to talk to Ryan.  
  
"Hey baby" Marissa said.  
  
"Hey, didn't expect you here" Ryan said.  
  
"I now, but my mom has been arrested for steeling and I'm still real mad at her but she is my mom and it's a little weird." She said and she's sitting next to Ryan.  
  
"Wow, I didn't new your mom steel, you don't expect that from her. But now you have an answer why she was so nice to you when the police came." He said.  
  
"Do you think I should visit here in jail?" she asked.  
  
"I don't now, that's up to you, but I should wait a couple of days to think what I'm going to say and if I actually want to see her." Ryan said.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's the best." She said. They start to kiss and it doesn't stop with just kissing, they do more.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The next morning they lie in bed and they are talking.  
  
"Do you think we maid a mistake?" Marissa asked.  
  
"No, I don't, because I really love you and we are dating now for a while, do you think it's a mistake?" he asked  
  
"No, I really don't" she said and she kiss Ryan.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
At the Cohen's everybody is eating breakfast. They are really surprised when they see Marissa and Ryan coming in together.  
  
"Hey Marissa" Sandy said with a smile.  
  
"Hey everybody" she said.  
  
"Marissa is going to join us at breakfast." Ryan said and he gave Marissa a kiss on her forehead. "Ok, here sit down" Kirsten said.  
  
Suddenly the police calls.  
  
"Hello, is Marissa cooper there?" an officer said  
  
"Yes, a minute please, Marissa the police is on the phone for you." Kirsten said and she gave Marissa the phone.  
  
"Hello with Marissa" She said.  
  
"Marissa, your mom has broke out of jail, and we were just wondering if you new where she is" the officer said.  
  
"What, she broke out, o known, I don't now where she is, we are not so close." She said  
  
"Ok than, call us if you see here, and watch out a little bit, good day" the officer said.  
  
"What is it baby" Ryan said and he walks to Marissa.  
  
"My mom, she broke out of jail." She said with scared eyes.  
  
p.s.: please write a review, I now that my grammar isn't that good! 


	6. the run away

Episode 6: the run away  
  
*I don't own any characters but I wish I did!!  
  
*Thanks to RoCkInBm295 = told me what should happen (If you got any idea that could happen just tell)  
  
Marissa is still shocked that her mom broke out of jail. Now she staying with the Cohen's so Sandy and Kirsten could have an eye on her. Marissa is scared that Julie wants to hurt her. Because she wouldn't go with Julie. Marissa has a plan. She is going to run away but when she is packing Ryan sees her.  
  
"What are you doing" Ryan asked.  
  
"I'm going away, someplace where my mom can't find me," She said and she continued packing.  
  
"But,... you can't run away, where are you going actually" He asked trying to let Marissa stay.  
  
"I don't now yet, just away from here," she said. Suddenly Ryan gets his suitcase and start packing too.  
  
"What are you doing now??" she asked.  
  
"I'm going with you, I'm not going to let you all alone." He said.  
  
"No, you can't go with me!" she said.  
  
"Yes I can, I already now a place where we can go where your mom isn't gonna find you." He said.  
  
"Yeah, where?" she asked.  
  
"Chino, I now everything there and every place where we can hide" he said and he closed his suitcase.  
  
"What are you going to say to Seth and Sandy and Kirsten?" she asked  
  
"Nothing, I'm gonna call Seth when we have arrived, and he just have to say to Sandy and Kirsten I'm looking after you, I'm not gonna lose you again" he said and he kissed her.  
  
"Ok, but we have to go now before everyone is awake," she said and they hurried to there car and they drive away.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Seth is awake, he can't sleep anymore. He needs some fresh air so he go's to the balcony. He takes his phone and he wants to call Summer but suddenly he sees Ryan and Marissa putting suitcases in the care and driving away. Now, instead dialling the number of Summer, he calls Ryan. Ryan's phone is going and he sees It's Seth. Damn, way is he calling four a clock in the morning. He don't want to get it but Marissa said he should better get the phone because Seth is gonna suspect something. So he answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Seth" Ryan said in a grisly way.  
  
"Ryan, where are you and Marissa going?" he asked.  
  
"We are not going anywhere," he said wondering how he new.  
  
"You now that's not true, I saw you gay's driving away with the car", he said mad.  
  
"What is he saying?" Marissa asked.  
  
"He saw us driving away and he wants to now where we are going." He said thinking what he should tell.  
  
"O now, I guess we should better tell him and ask him not to tell Sandy and Kirsten where we are going. "Ok",Ryan said.  
  
"Uem.. Don't be mad ok, we are going to Chino to hide from Julie, we are coming back when she is back in jail." Ryan said wondering how Seth gonna react, but he already now, mad.  
  
"What, why, you can't run away, what should I tell mom and dad?? He asked mad.  
  
"Just tell them we are coming back when it's safe, I got to go now, bye" Ryan said and he hang up the phone.  
  
"Wait,..." Seth wanted to say something but Ryan is already gone. He go's to bed with a head full of worries.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next day Kirsten wakes up Seth to say that Summer is here. Seth is glad that he woke up with the thought that Summer is here. But that gladness is gone when he thinks about Ryan and Marissa. He got dressed and he go's downstairs. He sees Summer but she is looking kind of weird.  
  
"Hey sweetheart" he said and he gives her a kiss. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I can't find Marissa, and Ryan is also gone. Maybe you now where they are." She said.  
  
"Come with me to the poolhouse" he said and he explained everything.  
  
"O my god, I didn't now Julie escaped, how bad for Marissa. What are they gonna do in Chino?" she asked.  
  
"They gonna hide there till Julie is back in jail, then they are coming back." He said. He was worried.  
  
"I hope that isn't gonna take long until they find Julie, I'm gonna miss them." She said. "Me too" Seth said and he gave Summer a hug.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
P.s. : please write a review, and you can give all your ideas what should happen. Thanks 


	7. the mysterious friend

Episode 7: the mysterious friend  
  
Ryan and Marissa are arrived at Chino. They never thought that Theresa could still be there. With all the things that happened with Julie they never thought about Theresa. Suddenly they see Eddie. They want to run away but they have nowhere to go. They are scared because Eddie was still the fiancé of Theresa. But Eddie has broke off the wedding because he new Theresa did something bad because she is hiding. Ryan and Marissa tell why they are here and Eddie has an idea.  
  
"You can hide at my place," he said. "So I can apologize to you for what Theresa did."  
  
"You're sure Theresa isn't there and my mom can't find me there." Marissa asked.  
  
"I'm pretty sure Theresa isn't gonna do something again and I think your mom isn't gonna think that you gay's our at my place." he said and they followed him to his place.  
  
"I'm really thankful that you are doing this for us, I now weren't always good friends but I I'm really thankful." Ryan said and he gave Eddie a handshake.  
  
"Here is your room." He said. "I'm downstairs if you need me." He go's downstairs and Ryan and Marissa start unpacking.  
  
"We are lucky we have Eddie." Marissa said.  
  
"I don't now yet, maybe he's just fooling us, to help Theresa.", Ryan said.  
  
"I don't think so, he seems like he's telling the truth.", Marissa said.  
  
"Yeah, but just watch out a little bit." Ryan said and they continuing unpacking.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Back at the Cohen's Kirsten can't find Ryan anywhere. She go's to Seth's room and she asks Seth if he now where he is.  
  
"No I don't now." He said but Kirsten saw at his eyes that he was lying.  
  
"Don't fool me, I now that you now where he is." Kirsten said.  
  
"Ok, he is running away with Marissa where Julie can't find him." He said knowing his mom would be furious.  
  
"O now, where are they going." Kirsten asked.  
  
"I don't now." Seth lied but he isn't gonna tell Kirsten where they are, he isn't gonna brake the bonds of brotherhood.  
  
"You now where he is, tell me." Kirsten said. "I really don't now where they are going." He said and Kirsten left the room mad.  
  
He's gonna call Summer to ask if his mom or dad calls she isn't gonna say anything. Summer says he could depend on her.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Back at Eddie's, there's a friend, Matt, he's a friend of Eddie but also one of Theresa. But they don't now that. They meet him and Ryan think she now Matt from somewhere but he don't now from where. Matt says that he never saw Ryan, but he's lying. Ryan and Marissa tell way they are here and then Matt leaves. He's going to Theresa!!  
  
"Hey honey." He said to Theresa.  
  
"Hey, where are you coming from?" she asked.  
  
"I was at Eddie's and I have news, I now where Ryan and Marissa are." He said looking at Theresa. "What, where?" she asked agitated.  
  
"They are hiding at Eddie's place, they are hiding for Marissa's mom, she was in jail but she broke out." He said.  
  
"O, that's good news." Theresa said with a mysterious smile.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
p.s.: please write e review! That helps a lot. thanks 


	8. Julie's world

Episode 8: Julie's "world".  
  
Here is a chapter only about Julie, she's just run away out of jail, later you will see what Theresa is or is not gonna do.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Julie is in the woods next to jail. The serene is already going, and the police are already searching for her. She got to get away before the cops find here. She never thought that she would do something that could make here punishment even worse than it is already. But she doesn't care. All she can think about is her daughter; she got to learn here a lesson. And maybe that lesson is going to be kind of hard!  
  
She takes the first cab she sees and she go's to the Cohen's. Marissa should be there with here "lover boy" she thought in herself with a disgusting look. She told the cabdriver to stop a couple of houses before the Cohen's. She sneaks in to the poolhouse just to see an empty one. She looks in the closet and there are no clothes. She finds that really suspicious. If they where gone I guess that stupid dork "Seth" now's where they are. She now's that Sandy and Kirsten normally at work around this time so she sneaks into the house.  
  
Seth is in his room. He is looking at pictures from Summer and he thinks about all the things they did together. Sometimes he thinks it still a little weird that a beautiful and a really popular girl want him. But he doesn't think about that to long because he hear a sound downstairs. He thought it was his mom or dad but normally they aren't home for an hour or two. So he go's downstairs and he stands in front of the bitchy Julie.  
  
He's shocked and he can do nothing, it's like he's nailed to the ground. He always thought it was fun to be alone at home but now he wishes there was someone around. It doesn't matter how; even it was somebody he really hates.  
  
"Hey Seth, you now where my "lovely" daughter is" she said with the bitchy look she had when she was mad.  
  
"Now I don't, and a question: shouldn't you be at prison??" he asked knowing he shouldn't have, it would just make things worse.  
  
"I just do the talking, tell me where Marissa is," she yelled at Seth.  
  
Suddenly Seth sees Summer outside she sees everything that happens. She makes some gestures she's gonna call the cops and that Seth should keep here busy. So he makes nervously a talk with here.  
  
"So how is prison, did you liked it" he said scared.  
  
"Way do you care?" she asked like she's gonna bite Seth's nose off.  
  
Summer makes the gesture that the cops would be there any minute.  
  
But Julie sees Summer and she takes a knife. She go's outside and takes Summer inside.  
  
"Don't do here anything." Seth yelled to protect Summer.  
  
"If you tell me where my daughter is." She said while Summer looks so afraid  
  
"Okay but just let her go." He asked.  
  
But then the police arrived. "You can not escape." The police said  
  
"Damn" Julie said and she let the knife go. Summer runs into Seth's arms. She's glad that she didn't hurt Seth. The police came in and took Julie into the car. "Now my plan "revenge on Marissa" is failed. But she doesn't now there are other people that want some revenge on Marissa.  
  
********************************************  
  
p.s. : I now Ryan and Marissa are in Chino because they are hiding for Julie but I'm going to let them stay for a couple of days. If you now a reason why they should stay, just tell. Please write a review to! Margaux. 


	9. Author's note

Authors note:

I know it seems like a million years ago since I updated and that I forgot the storie but I didn't and I'm going to update pretty soon. It's just I don't have much inspiration, but I'm going to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, maybe you have an idea for the storie? Let me know! Please don't be mad, but I'm going to update as soon as I can.

xx

Margaux


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, sorry for the lack of updates! I'm really sorry but here I am with my new chapter, hope you like it. I didn't had much inspiration so, if you do please tell me... :d

**Leaving Chino**

Back at Eddie's place. Ryan just got off the phone with Seth and he's shocked of what he just heard. Marissa looks at him confused.

"Ry, what's wrong?"

"Euhm...that was Seth on the phone, something happened...", he said, still trying to cope with the information

"Oh my god! What happened? Is everyone ok."

Ryan took Marissa's hand and tried to tell her in a soft way.

"Yeah, look... it's about your mom. After she escaped, she went to the Cohens and she forced Seth to tell her where you were.Then when Summer came, she grabbed a knife and put it against her througt. Luckily the cops came right on time and nobody was hurt. Your mom is back in prison now."

"Oh no, this is all my fault. If I had gone with my mom, none of this would've happened. My best friend wouldn't have feared for her life."

She started crying and Ryan comforted her as much as he could. He knew she would blame herself. He took her head in his hands and looked in her eyes.

"Don't even think this was your fault.", he told her and he gave her a kiss on her forehead, "I think that we should go home though. There's no point of staying here anyway. Your mom is back in prison and I think Seth and Summer could use our support right now."

"I think that's for the best." She said and started to gat her bags.

Just then Eddie and Matt came in.

"Hi guys, what's going on lately?", he asked for Theresa, so she could know everything what Ryan and Marissa do.

"A little family-drama, but everything's ok now. We're gonna go home though. They need us in Newport." Ryan said, starting to pack his bags.

Matt knew Theresa wouldn't like this news and tried to get them stay just one night. Then Theresa had just the time for her plan. If else, she's not gonna be happy. At all.

"You're leaving so soon? I didn't even got the change to know you guys. Why don't you stay just one another nigt... to let the drama sink in." , he said, trying to persuade them just to stay a night.

"Sorry man, but we can't. Our friends and family need us. But hey, we could come back another time, if that's ok with you."

"Sure, just go away!" , Matt yelled.

"What's going on with him?", Ryan asked Eddie.

"I have no idea... Hey, let me help packing your bags."

Summer and Seth lay on Seth's bed just holdin each other like if they'd let go, they would never see each other again.

"I was so scared to lose you! I don't know what I would do without you. The minute she took that knife and put it against your throught, all these memories of you and I came to my head . I couldn't dare to lose you!" Seth said with tears in his eyes.

Summer was touched of how Seth explained his feeling. She always was, but now she was even more with all the things that have happened in the past couple of houres.

"I know... all these memories of us together. I just wished I would've noticed you much more earlier so I can have more memories of us together. I just love those. I was so scared this was going to be my last memorie of you..." , she started sobbing.

"Honey, shh..., everything's ok now. I"ll make sure nothing's gonna happen like that ever again. Actually, I've been thinking about something lately and I thought now is a great time to do it. What do you think of going away for a weekend?", he asked not knowing if she wanted to go or not.

"You mean it?" , she asked suprised but really happy.

He nodded and she started to lean closer to his mouth.

"Can I pick the place.", she said teasingly to his lips.

"Ok, but I don't want a place with a lot of shops.", he said laughinh and started kissing her.

"Too bad", she whispered and she kissed him back with full passion.

Please R&R!


End file.
